


A Second Choice

by DarkenedHeart



Series: The Choice [3]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (at the end) - Freeform, A choice, Blood, Death of uniportant enemies., Feel better LadyMatt, M/M, Magic, SlightlyDark!Magnus, Trolls, When will I be able to Tag properly?, happier ending, no canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: For "LadyMatt" with the (redacted) suggestion of: "I suppose using his magic as a distraction, is out of the question, allowing Alec time to take out the three Trolls??"  ***{This is separate from the other Choice. The details will not be the same on purpose. Thank you.}***





	

"I choose-" Magnus gets a sudden burst of inspiration that has his heart beat faster in his chest. "To kill Alexander myself!"

He throws a dart at the Shadowhunter. It sticks in Alec's chest as blood flows down in dark rivers. The other two Shadohunters scream.

The Troll King laughs as the Brute holding Alexander drops his body. "I did not think you capable of such a thing! Maybe your toy did not mean as much to you as I thought?"

"Alexander means more than anything in this whole world," Magnus says as the collars are removed from Jace and Isabelle.

"And yet," the Troll shakes his head in mock sadness. "You killed him."

Magnus smiles as the explosives are tossed away, "Or did I?"

Alec rolls away from the Brute standing near him and jumps back up. Magnus snaps his fingers and the Shadowhunter has a bow in his hand and a quiver full of arrows at his back. Alec wastes no time shooting the Trolls.

"ALEC!" Isabelle shouts in happy surprise as her brother starts killing their enemies. "You-What?"

"More stopping bad guys, less gaping at your gorgeous brother!" Magnus orders, blasting the two Brutes behind the Shadowhunters away. "Dibs on the King though. He's mine."

Jace pulls a small, backup Seraph from his belt and slices at a Troll when it approaches. He watches over Isabelle as she runs for their weapons where they were tossed during their capture. She grabs up her whip as a Brute charges her from the darkness and wraps it around the creature's neck, snapping it with a jerk of her wrist. She brings the larger blades back to her adoptive brother and they tear into the battle with a an angry cry.

Magnus's heels click as he walks over to the cowering Troll King.

"Now, let me give YOU a choice," the warlock grins, eyes glowing as magic dances around his finger tips. "Would you like a quick death of beheading, or a slow one where you bleed to death?"

"Magnus!" Alexander runs to his side. "You can't kill him!"

"I rather think I can, love," the warlock smirks humorlessly.

"He's the King of the Trolls. You'll get in trouble with the Accords. The Clave are looking for a reason to banish you."

"He tried to kill you," Magnus growls, glaring at the creature as if flinches. "It deserves worse than death, but that's all I can offer!"

Alec turns his lover toward himself, "I don't want to lose you over him!"

'I love this man.' Magnus thinks as he looks into Alexander's beautiful eyes. "Very well."

The warlock snaps his fingers and the Troll King shatters into a thousand pieces.

"Magnus!" Alec tightens his hold on the man's shoulders. "I thought-"

"It was just a myror, love," Magnus reaches up to touch his lover's face. "The vile creature was never really here."

"Oh," Alec relaxes a little. He smiles easily. "Good...That's good, I guess. Thanks."

"Of course," Magnus pulls him down for a proper kiss. "You'll need to make it up to me later, though."

 

"There is a battle going on right now, Magnus!" Jace shouts at the two as he pulls his blade form another Brute.

"You two look like you've got it well handled," Magnus ignore them and tries to pull Alexander back in for another kiss.

Alec dodges it and the warlock frowns. "You guys okay?"

"Yes," Isabelle snaps her whip at the last fleeing member before turning to her brother. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he smiles at her. "We should head back to the Institute to report this."

"Yes," Magnus rolls his eyes. "Let's waste a perfectly good change to have 'I've survived near death' kisses in order to file pointless reports."

"I'll make it up to you," Alexander promises, ducking down to plant a quick kiss to his lover's lips. "I promise."

"But how did you survive that dart thing?" Isabelle asks, worriedly looking her brother's bloody clothes over.

"Oh, my bad," Magnus snaps his fingers and the blood is gone. "Just a bit of distraction magic. Nothing big. Alexander was never really hurt. He's gorgeous and a great actor."

"Smart," Jace compliments with a smile.

Alec runs over to his family and the trio pull each other into a group hug.

Magnus watches with a smile as he touches his lips and makes a silent vow...

 

As the Showhunters go to the Institute, the warlock takes a trip to the land of the Trolls.

The King is easy enough to find. No one in the country cares about their fellow creature anymore. They are more concerned about getting one over on the other or trying to get something the other doesn't have.

Magnus smiles as he silently creeps up behind the Troll to put a blade to its throat.

"I'm sorry," he smiles as the creature stills. "I didn't get to hear the answer to your choice..." 

*************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
